lifeclanfandomcom-20200213-history
TehBigBlue
"get over here bic boi"- TehBigBlue Quote Dom- "TehBigBlue" -inic is a resident of Colorado known to have an addiction to energy drinks, weight lifting and Subway. He alongside fellow friend Kaitou are both enthusiastic fans of the series Metroid by Nintendo. Personality BigBlue is generally a pretty funny guy, but don't get him started with The Legend of Zelda Timeline, that will rustle his jimmies like no other subject. BigBlue in person is aparently a shy person, which is a complete contrast to his internet persona, which is a tough weight lifter who loves to lift. Paper Mario Sticker Star One of BigBlue's favorite games of all time, he gives it a 10/10 even though it is clearly a "2/5"- Napman1 2012. The day of release Blue camped out his local Walmart (a normally 24/7 hour open institution) for his precious Sticker Star, only armed with his trusty 5 Pound Dumbell, a keg full of Monster (His favorite energy drink) and enough ham and cheese sandwiches to feed an army. After masturbating a recorded "5 or 6 times, i don't remember" to his copy of Sticker Star, Blue commensed playing it non stop, not seen for a few days. BigBlue has been known to rant on the Sticker Star Gamefaqs Board to those who doubted its goodness before the game actually released. Him and Kaitou (a Paper Mario Fan) agreed on one thing though, The Thousand Year Door is the best Paper Mario game ever. Gas Station Blue's home away from home is the local vietnamese owned gas station that is a few blocks away. Here he can live in complete comfort, surrounded by a vast array of energy drinks (That stuff gives you kidney stones, gg blue). He is known to "brb going to the gas station" and never be seen for days, assumed to be stocking his fridge at home with as much energy drinks dirty money could buy (Blue part times as a stripper in Solid's Strip Club). Super Street Fighter 4: Arcade Edition 2012 Version TehBigBlue's current favorite game to play, he has logged over 4000 hours into the game. He is a legit beast with a PP of 70000, who is completely not free and has made GDLK rape manuvers against fellow AE players Napman1 and Mozi. He is planning on going to Evo 2018, the biggest event for Fighting Games, and will totally beast Daigo because thats how good he is. PS3 Blue's PS3 has been broken a record of 10 times, because his local repair shop "sucks ass dicks". Using our state of the art technology, we predict the next PS3 breakdown to occur at 10:58PM on January 5th, 2013, out of frustration with the system. Monster Energy Drink Blue's nectar of the gods, it is his lifeforce which makes him one. Studies have shown that his blood consists of 87% Monster, which should kill the average person but Blue has gotten an immunity. It is still unknown whether Blue has contracted any kidney stones or heart problems, a side effect of too much energy drink consumption Trivia *His favorite K-On character is Tsumugi. *He can lift 500 pounds on a good day. Category:Character Category:Toaster Duo